In the hearing aid technology with the ongoing demand for miniaturization of hearing aids and of control units allocated thereto and carried on by the user in proximity to the respective hearing aid, switching functions to be initiated by the user have to be verified and, hitherto, have been implemented by push bottom elements activated by applying a force thereto by the user and, in turn, being mechanically coupled to galvanic contacts for generating an electric switching signal.
These push bottom elements with the electrical contacts operated thereby are space consuming and cause difficulties in practical use because they are prone to wear problems and because of their sensitivity to contamination by substances as sweat, dust and the like which may cause temporal mal-function or even inoperativeness of the respective system.